Pokemon: Journey of Truth
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: An Oshawott, a Snivy, a Quilava, and a Pikachu all go on a journey to save the world. But can they save each other? Lame summary, but I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Zach the Oshawott

**Me: I was bored so I started writing this. It's the epic journey of a group of wild Pokemon. An Oshawott named Zach, a Snivy named Spring, a Quilava named Blazer, and a Pikachu named Sparky.**

**Oshawott: Wait a second. ANOTHER Oshawott!? I'm not getting replaced am I?!**

**Me: No worries, this is actually your brother.**

**Oshawott: Oh yeah... I always wondered what happened to him.**

**Me: Well, time to find out. Disclaimer!**

**Zach: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: Zach the Oshawott**

It was morning for the wild Pokemon of the world. The sun shines through a treehouse window in the woods. The light shined on a bed covered by a red blanket. There I lay, sleeping soundly. I start to open my eyes and see that it is morning. I sit up and yawn.

"Time to start another BORING day." I think aloud as I hop out of bed. I go to the kitchen and pour myself some cereal. I sit down at the table. "Well, time to eat. I really should make my own breakfast instead of just cereal." After I finish, I open my front door. "I think I'll go into town today. Maybe Blazer has something to do." I climb down my rope ladder.

I live in a treehouse that my dad made a long time ago. Me and my brother would come here and play when we were little. I moved in after becoming old enough to live alone.

Should probably tell you who I am. My name is Zach, and I'm an Oshawott. My father is a Samurott named Thresher. I know that he hopes that I can live up to my family name, but I secretly dought that I could possibly become a fighter of my dad's rank. My treehouse is located just a bit outside of the village that my parents live in. I'm 19, and I've lived alone for a year. I swear, I'd go insane if Blazer and Sparky didn't come to visit every once in a while. i've already started talking to myself, as I demonstrated earlier. I walk past the gate that separates the village and the forest.

"Zach! Zach!" I hear a voice call. I turn to see Sparky the Pikachu, along with a Snivy I've never met before.

"Hey Sparky." I greet "What's up." Sparky was about to say something but I interrupted. "Besides the sky." Sparky looks disappointed by how well I read him but quickly shakes it off.

"This is Spring, a Snivy." I turn to Spring. I suddenly feel my face go red.

"Hi, I'm Zach." I say. "_**Well duh!"**_says my inner voice "_**Sparky just said your name five seconds ago!" "**__Not helping." _I think to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Zach." Spring says somewhat nervously. "I just moved here, so Sparky was showing me around. I was just about to tell her that I would gladly come with them, but I hear Blazer's voice.

"ZACH!" I turn. Blazer is not his usual self. He's panicked. He runs up to us as if his life depended on it. "Zach! Somethings happening! The village is under attack!" My heart stops. "You're dad told me to tell you that you need to get out!"

"Where is he?" I ask

"No time." Blazer urges "MOVE! MOVE!" We all start running in the direction of my treehouse. Than I see it. A giant black dragon and thousands of Dark-Type Pokemon rampaging through town.

"What is going on?!" But my question is left hanging as Blazer rushes me into the forest.

**Me: Bum bum bum!**

**Blazer: Why were our character introductions so rushed.**

******Me: You'll have your Character Introduction next chapter. 'Till then, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blazer the Quilava

**Me: I was bored so I started writing this. It's the epic journey of a group of wild Pokemon. An Oshawott named Zach, a Snivy named Spring, a Quilava named Blazer, and a Pikachu named Sparky.**

**Oshawott: Wait a second. ANOTHER Oshawott!? I'm not getting replaced am I?!**

**Me: No worries, this is actually your brother.**

**Oshawott: Oh yeah... I always wondered what happened to him.**

**Me: Well, time to find out. Disclaimer!**

**Zach: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: Zach the Oshawott**

It was morning for the wild Pokemon of the world. The sun shines through a treehouse window in the woods. The light shined on a bed covered by a red blanket. There I lay, sleeping soundly. I start to open my eyes and see that it is morning. I sit up and yawn.

"Time to start another BORING day." I think aloud as I hop out of bed. I go to the kitchen and pour myself some cereal. I sit down at the table. "Well, time to eat. I really should make my own breakfast instead of just cereal." After I finish, I open my front door. "I think I'll go into town today. Maybe Blazer has something to do." I climb down my rope ladder.

I live in a treehouse that my dad made a long time ago. Me and my brother would come here and play when we were little. I moved in after becoming old enough to live alone.

Should probably tell you who I am. My name is Zach, and I'm an Oshawott. My father is a Samurott named Thresher. I know that he hopes that I can live up to my family name, but I secretly dought that I could possibly become a fighter of my dad's rank. My treehouse is located just a bit outside of the village that my parents live in. I'm 19, and I've lived alone for a year. I swear, I'd go insane if Blazer and Sparky didn't come to visit every once in a while. i've already started talking to myself, as I demonstrated earlier. I walk past the gate that separates the village and the forest.

"Zach! Zach!" I hear a voice call. I turn to see Sparky the Pikachu, along with a Snivy I've never met before.

"Hey Sparky." I greet "What's up." Sparky was about to say something but I interrupted. "Besides the sky." Sparky looks disappointed by how well I read him but quickly shakes it off.

"This is Spring, a Snivy." I turn to Spring. I suddenly feel my face go red.

"Hi, I'm Zach." I say. "_**Well duh!"**_says my inner voice "_**Sparky just said your name five seconds ago!" "**__Not helping." _I think to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Zach." Spring says somewhat nervously. "I just moved here, so Sparky was showing me around. I was just about to tell her that I would gladly come with them, but I hear Blazer's voice.

"ZACH!" I turn. Blazer is not his usual self. He's panicked. He runs up to us as if his life depended on it. "Zach! Somethings happening! The village is under attack!" My heart stops. "You're dad told me to tell you that you need to get out!"

"Where is he?" I ask

"No time." Blazer urges "MOVE! MOVE!" We all start running in the direction of my treehouse. Than I see it. A giant black dragon and thousands of Dark-Type Pokemon rampaging through town.

"What is going on?!" But my question is left hanging as Blazer rushes me into the forest.

**Me: Bum bum bum!**

**Blazer: Why were our character introductions so rushed.**

**Me: You'll have your Character Introduction next chapter. 'Till then, review!**

**Me: I should probably be working on Super Smash Bros Unleashed, but I wanted to work on this, so here we are.**

**Blazer: YES! Time for my character introduction! PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: Blazer the Quilava**

I feel like a coward as we wait inside Zach's treehouse. I stare out the window sadly. The dragon is disappearing into a strange vortex. "It's... gone." I slowly tell everybody else. I turn around to see my friends. I turn to the Snivy. "Who are you?" I ask gruffly.

"Um... Uh..." Stutters the Snivy. Inside, my feelings are hurt. It takes three words and she's already afraid of me.

"Her name is Spring, she's new here." Zach pipes up, answering for her. I grunt and turn away.

"It should be safe to go back by now."

I wish I could slap myself right now. My name is Blazer, and pretty much everyone I know except for Zach and Sparky are scared of me. I wouldn't blame them. I have a problem with making friends, so I end up making a lot of enemies instead. If it wasn't for Zach, I wouldn't have any friends at all.

* * *

_I was running across the schoolyard with my friends, Purrloin and Inkay. At least I thought I was their friend._

"_Hey Blazer!" Cried Inkay "Wanna scare some of the little kids?"_

"_Yeah!" Cried Purrloin excitedly "It'll be fun!" We stopped by some of the little kids. "Okay Blazer, put on this paint. It'll make you look like a ghost." I trusted Purrloin, so I coated myself with the white, sticky paint._

"_Man, this paint sure is sticky!" This made Inkay laugh. I turned to him to ask him what was so funny. He looked away innocently. I hid behind a trash can and waited. After a while, some kids walked by. I jumped out and roared at them. But I found soon, that I couldn't move! The kids started laughing at me, and I could see Purrloin and Inkay cracking up out of the corner of my eye._

"_HE FELL FOR IT!" Screeched Inkay. I saw that he was holding up a bottle of glue. I felt my anger start to bubble up inside of me._

"_You...TRICKED ME!" That shut up everybody's laughter. I blasted my way out of the hardened shell of glue and snarled at the two Pokemon that I once called my friends._

"_Um... come on Blazer..." Inkay started as he backed up against the brick wall. "It was just a little prank."_

"_Y-y-yeah..." Stuttered Purrloin "We're still friends, right?" I growl even louder._

"_Not anymore!" I then shoot them both in a Flame Wheel attack. They both shot straight threw the brick wall and sailed off to who knows where. I growl and turn around. Everybody is looking at me. Some start crying. Eventually, they all leave._

"_THAT-WAS-AWESOME!" Shouted a voice from behind me. I turned and saw an Oshawott. I certainly was surprised._

"_You mean... you're not scared?" The Oshawott smirked._

"_Why would I be scared? You just sent two of the biggest bullies at school crying to their mommies! Thanks!" This made me smile. "So, what's your name?" He asks curiously_

"_Blazer. Yours?" The Oshawott smiled. "I'm Luke!"_

* * *

"Yo! Blazer!" I snap out of it and look around me. Zach, Sparky, and Spring were all staring at me. "You okay Blaze?" Asks Zach. I smile at my friend.

"Yes I'm-" But I stop when I see the wasteland that was once my home, right in front of my eyes.

**Me: The ending was a little cut short but it still worked out well. Please review!**

**Blazer: And no flames... OR I WILL FLAME YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sparky the Pikachu

**Me: I'm finally back! Sometimes I feel like I should write a couple one-shots, but I find it easier to tell stories with multiple chapters. **

**Sparky: Well I'm glad you're back. TIME FOR MY CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Sparky: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Chapter 3: Sparky the Pikachu**

"Um...where's the town?" I ask. "All I see is a bunch of rubble." Blazer sighed.

"Sparky, that IS the town." I look back at the rubble, then at Blazer, then the rubble, then Blazer, then the rubble.

"Oh...Wait a second!" I start to realize exactly what had happened. "The town...this... THE TOWN WAS DESTROYED!?" I don't often frown. Frowning isn't fun to do. It's negative. It's against happiness. I've always been that kind of Pokemon. Ever since I was a little Pichu, I was busy making people smile. Sparky the Pikachu. That's me. But today, I frown. I can see why I don't like it. It gives me a horrible feeling in my stomach.

"Sparky? You feeling okay Sparky?" Asked Zach.

"No..." I fight myself not to become sad or angry. I could never let that happen. Not ever. "Where's all the Pokemon?" I ask, trying to distract myself from the sad remains of my house.

"They're all safe Sparky, not to worry." Thresher walks up to us. Thresher is a really cool Samurott who just so happens to also be Zach's father. "Come with me everyone." we all follow him. "Your parents are waiting for you." I can see my mom and dad. In the distance. I run up to hug them.

"Sparky, did you get angry?" Asks my mom. I shake my head. "Good. Remember to always stay positive." After we're reunited with our families, Thresher, Firebolt (Blazer's dad), and Charge (my dad) all hold a meeting of some kind.

"We were just attacked by Zekrom, a legendary Pokemon." Announces Thresher. "If we are to survive, we need to find the legendary Pokemon Reshiram! To do this, we need volunteers to join the mission. Four warriors, at least." Nobody raises their hand. No surprise, who would risk their life to-

"I'LL go." I snap awake. Zach, is holding his paw up in the air. A whisper spreads through the crowd.

"Me as well!" Says Blazer. Who are they kidding? Oh what the heck, why not?

"I volunteer as well!" But there are only three of us. Who could possibly be the fourth volunteer?

"I volunteer!" Says a soft voice. Spring is holding her vine high in the air. This is crazy!

"Very well. Zach, Blazer, Sparky, Spring. You are to leave on your quest tomorrow." I can tell that Thresher is reluctant to let Zach go, but I'm sure that if Zach didn't think he could find Reshiram, he wouldn't have volunteered. So I'm now about to go out into the wilderness on some crazy adventure to save the world. Just another day in the life of Sparky.

**Me: Totally rushed, but I got my point across.**

******Sparky: I liked it! Please review!**


End file.
